Fantastic Beasts and How to Fuck 'Em
by JustaBitofFun
Summary: Fem!Percy, Re-skinned COC2 scenes, warnings in the title.
1. On Taming Pegasi: Part 1

_Authors Note: Reskinned scenes from the text game, Corruption of Champions 2 __ play/CoC2/release__.__Gonna be some monster stuff so consider yourself warned. _

On Taming Pegasi

Part 1...

Penny bends down and seats herself next to Blackjacks spasming hindlegs, a look of concern on the young demigoddess' face, planting a hand on his stomach. Hoping to calm the crazed Pegasus, looking over his body with adamant concern.

They'd called for Penny in the early afternoon as Blackjack had begun rampaging around the camp trying to stampede campers. Penny had hurriedly left the lake in the middle of swim practice without a chance to even change out of her tight-fitting one-piece swim suit as she grabbed a net and attempted desperately to calm the flying horse down. The sight of Penny had driven Blackjack even crazier and he charged straight at Penny and chased her the better half of 5 miles into the forest until they'd happened upon a clearing with a small lake and naked bathing Drew. Whilst Blackjack had been distracted with yellow fever from the curvy camper, Penny had quickly thrown and entangled him in a next which he currently was furiously bucking against.

As Penny locked over the struggling form of Blackjack she noticed something that made the whole incident make a whole lot more sense. She reached down between Blackjacks leg and cupped one of the Pegasus' oversized nuts in her palm. _"Gods,"_ Pennys mutter, a little impressed that he could even run or fly with these swollen balls swaying underneath him, Penny can't even get a full grip on it. _The poor guy must've gotten too horny_ Penny thought, as she tried and failed again to establish a mental link with her steed. _"_Oh_,"_ Penny head Drew murmur, peering from behind a tree. _"_He looks **full** of cum_." _A smirk upon the naked campers face.

Muscular and sleek, Penny strokes her favorite steed, feeling his body filled with power and vigor as he strains against the net. All too much vigor, if the fat, throbbing and rapidly stiffening cock flexing between his legs is any indicator. Penny thought of all the times Blackjack had helped her out of a tight spot, and his unquestioning devotion to his "boss".

"Hey Drew," Penny says, beckoning her over to Blackjack. _"_Would you mind coming over here and helping me out with this?" Penny crouches down in front of Blackjack's entangled form and removes her tight swimsuit. Penny's well endowered breasts gladly springing free from the tight confinement. Straddling on top of Blackjack's prone body and against his crotch, Penny starts jerking off his member while the other hand fondles his massive sack. Equine pre-cum bubbling out of his cockhead like water from a fountain.

Drew walks over her eyes slightly glazed as she takes in the pillar of horse fuckmeat "Jeez, you like the big ones huh?" Drew says. Penny turns gratefully and asks, "mind helping me calm him down with those breasts of yours? When it comes to calming a Pegasus, I guess two pairs are better than one." Drew lightly runs her hand up and down the thick black equine cock. "Sounds like fun_,"_ Drew giggles, settling in beside Penny.

Grapping the tremendously wide, musky member Penny presses her shoulders together, making the tightest squeeze she for the cock to slide through and presses the horse cock straight in between them eliciting a grunt of pleasure the moment they touch Blackjack's oversized cock. Drew watches the flared horse-cock disappear into the vast valley of Penny's vast cleavage between weighty breasts, big enough to sit atop Blackjacks bulging balls while Penny strokes him with her hands. Blackjack begins to slow its erratic thrashing as he eases himself into Penny's soft pillowy tits. Tons of precum dribbling from his engorged tip already, running down his cockvein. _This'll be a messy _Penny thinks licking her lips, _exactly what I signed up for_.

Pressing her udders together with her hands as best she can, Penny begin slowly sliding up and down the base of Blackjack's thick, veiny rod while Drew eagerly follows her example. Drew takes calming a rutting Pegasus like a duck to water — wrapping her enormous titties around the equine pillar of flesh, appreciative sounds emanating from Blackjack as she begins to rub him. As big as they are, Drew and Penny's breasts both struggle to fully encompass the full girth of Blackjack's member, as well-over a foot of horse cock throbs definitely outside of the soft, secure confines of the camper's cleavages.

Vigorously stroking and rubbing against him, Penny works up a nice sweat servicing her horny stud. Likewise, Drew's supple tits tends to his flaring head with equal care and ardor, the two-demigoddess grunting and panting as they seek to bring him to a colossal orgasm. Already his lewd prick is fattening, hardening in Penny's grip, trickles of precum sluicing down her breasts and coating her body in sex-lube, only enhancing the sensation for Blackjack.

_Fuck, he feels _**_good_**_._.. Penny thinks as she slides Blackjacks rock-hard and massive prick between her tits. Bouncing her mounds up and down his shaft while his fat flare throbs demandingly in her face. Licking her lips Penny ponders the Pegaus's flared cockhead for a moment, massive and raring to go but the swollen head looks like it has a nice amount of give to it — just enough to stretch her luscious lips around.

Slowly gliding her tits to the head of the horse cock Penny opens her mouth and beings aggressively pressing down to allow gradual, inching progress down her horse stud's length. She's meet with limited success until she **sucks**. Blackjack's cockhead suddenly expands in Penny's mouth, sliding along her tongue and the roof of her mouth. Something warm and gooey softly impacts the back of Penny's throat and her eyes roll back in her head in divine pleasure; _it's just his __precum__but it feels __**sooooo**__ good_ Penny thinks, imagining she could spend all day sucking and not get enough of it while she reverently rubs her tits up and down on his shaft, stroking the strong, firm cumvein that lines its underside.

At first Penny just wanted to calm him but now... now she wants to milk this for all its worth. _There's a lot of thick, heavy cum in those shifting balls of his, after all_ Penny thinks. She can just barely touch them now — the tip of Blackjacks equine cock is about two feet away from them. Pulling back a little to angle herself to brush the back of her tongue against his blunted head, Penny rubs the flying horse's cum nozzle right across her tastebuds and finds herself left with a creamy present that makes her knees weak.

_Fuck__, this is good. _

Saliva dribbles freely down Penny's chin, strands of it spattering to the fresh green grass below and onto Drew's large tits that continue to rub helpfully at the base of Blackjacks shaft. Drew using one hand to hold her tits, and rests the palm of her free hand against the Pegasus' cumvien and feeling him straining to deliver a colossal load, his rock-hard cock pumping into Penny's mouth under Drew's palm.

Entranced by horse precum Penny begins to want to feel him... **deeper**. Wrapping her fingers around the middle of his thick, firm shaft, she arches her back and straightens her neck. Arousal drips from Penny's slit as Blackjack begins to slip deep into her throat, his bloated cockhead pressing at the young heroes' innermost recesses. Penny begins to want to feel her face **covered** in those **fat, bulging testes**.

"Ghhlk, glb," Penny gags, choking down several fat, **veiny** inches of studcock, her throat bulges with, excess precum and spit spraying from Penny's lips to coat the underside of Blackjack's throbbing shaft and drip onto her soft tits. The Pegasus bucks and strains in agitation, squirting a particularly thick stream of pre-seed into his boss. Penny relishes the taste and closes her eyes while she slowly, gratefully swallows the last few inches of her favorite steed, reaching out with the gentlest, most worshipful touch to lovingly caress his insanely swollen balls. _Oh, they're so __full__..._ And just then, right as his sweaty, musky sheath touches the eager demigoddess lips and she finally feels her face buried in Blackjacks leathery nutsack, her eyes becoming unfocused as she inhales the thick, musky scent coming off of it, suddenly he cums with a force so powerful Penny's eyes bulge in her head as she gets a few seconds to appreciate the feeling of her entire diaphragm swelling as the horse's cum fills her with thick, virile seed before she is blasted off his dick by the force of his orgasm.

Drew feels it before she sees it. The way his proud dick **throbs**, the Pegaus' giant nuts tightening in their musky sack, his cockvein practically thrumming in eagerness as Blackjacks cockhead swells to twice, then to three times its original size. Drew's eager moans are drowned out by a loud, straining whiney while the Blackjack's legs buck and then, Penny is **blown** off the horse dick and the two helpful sluts are blessed with the an abundant fountain of thick, hot seed that spews forth from the Pegasus' cockhead, pumping into the air before landing half across the grass and half across the two elated campers, who jostle to get into position. Pressing their erotic bodies against each other. Both jacking Blackjacks pulsing pole off and while squeezing their breasts together in hope to catch as much of the equine semen as possible as froths and pours all over their heaving chests.

Pushing Penny aside, Drew greedily angles the horse dick towards her face and begins furiously jacking the centaur off into her mouth, eagerly gulping down every drop of his jizz she can manage and letting the excess run down her chin before she latches onto the volcanic spewing cockhead and audibly moans, her eyes rolling back as mouthfuls of tasty, creamy horse spunk inflate her mouth in reward for her arduous efforts in assisting Penny.

She got so caught up in teasing and coaxing the Pegasus that Drew didn't spare a thought for the consequences and now she has a long, hard stallion cock throbbing so fiercely inside that it drowns out the beat of the demigoddess' own heart.

Penny rubs her inflated belly and watches as Drews eyes sluggishly roll upward as one massive ejaculation after another empty's inside the camper's eager mouth, the horse stud bucking his powerful hips into Drew's face and drowning her insides in a flood of white.

Almost a minute goes by bathing in this Pegasus' explosive emissions, Blackjacks sticky seed coating Penny and Drews shapely bodies, chests, and the back of their throats as they being to pass the warm throbbing head of the erupting member between them. Greedily sucking down on the stud's horse cum.

The two demigoddesses collapse backwards, Blackjacks orgasm seemingly spent as the Pegasus relaxes into the grass, becoming still underneath the net. Breathing heavily and basking in a cum covered glow, Penny begins scooping handfuls of cum of her body and sticking them into her mouth. _I'm going to be smelling like a well-fucked mare for a week_, _and so is Drew,_ thinks Penny. Though looking over at the Asian demigod, she doesn't look too mad about it herself.

"Looks like he's calmed down," Penny says. "You can say that" Drew giggles "and I just finished my bath too," as she rubs the thick white semen that coats her shapely tits. Overcome by lust at the erotic sight Penny leaps at Drew, holding the camper tight and burying her face into Drews cum-covered cleavage, the Asian camper's mounds enveloping the young hero...

_To be continued..._


	2. On Taming Pegasi: Part 2

_Authors Note: Reskinned scenes from the text game, Corruption of Champions 2 __play/CoC2/release__.__Gonna be some monster stuff so consider yourself warned._

On Taming Pegasi

Part 2...

_Previously..._

The two demigoddesses collapse backwards, Blackjacks orgasm seemingly spent as the Pegasus relaxes into the grass, becoming still underneath the net. Breathing heavily and basking in a cum covered glow, Penny begins scooping handfuls of cum of her body and sticking them into her mouth. _I'm going to be smelling like a well-fucked mare for a week_, _and so is Drew,_ thinks Penny. Though looking over at the Asian demigod, she doesn't look too mad about it herself.

"Looks like he's calmed down," Penny says. "You can say that" Drew giggles "and I just finished my bath too," as she rubs the thick white semen that coats her shapely tits. Overcome by lust at the erotic sight Penny leaps at Drew, holding the camper tight and burying her face into Drews cum-covered cleavage, the Asian camper's mounds enveloping the young hero. Drew giggles delightedly, wrapping her arms and legs around Penny and wiggling her shoulders, making her breasts slap Penny's cheeks with their meaty weight.

After a moment, Penny pulls herself out of booblust and wraps your fingers into the peaks of Drew's melons, starting to squeeze and knead the demigoddess' succulent mounds until Drew's playful laughs turn into husky, sensual moans. Penny kisses and licks her way to Drew's left nipple, letting your tongue flick across the stiff pink teat. Drew gasps, arching her back into Penny's mouth and pulling her in closer. Penny circles the nipple with slow, loving licks, shuddering as she tastes Blackjacks cum mixed with Drew's sweat. Penny moves her leg up, letting her thigh press against Drews pussy, feeling the Asian's soaked nethers rub against Penny's own. A little pressure, a little grinding, and Drew begins squirming in Penny's arms. Drew whimpers with pleasure, as Penny thrusts a hand down into her cunt, causing moans as a pair of fingers circle Drew's clit, before pushing into the slickened slit between the camper's legs.

_Continued..._

Drew's moans only give Penny more motivation to pleasure her. Wrapping her lips around Drew's perfect tit and sucking hard until the arching of her back causes her to collapse backwards and fall back on the soft grass. Drew moans for Penny, softly at first, but growing more desperate as Penny's tongue, hands, and fingers all work in concert across her many tender places. Penny traces soft kisses from one tit to the other, making sure not one inch of precious boobflesh is untouched; the heroes tongue lavishes Drew's nipples, circling her areola before gliding down the supple curves of her chest and into the valley between them.

Every movement Penny make draws new squeals and moans of pleasure from her lover, ratcheting up in intensity until Drew's legs are trembling and the sounds of Penny's fingers in her pussy are coming almost as loudly as Drew's voice. When she cums, Penny's sure the entire Marches hears Drew, who screams her pleasure to the heavens, as Penny thrusts her fingers knuckle-deep. Drew covers her mouth with one hand, trying to arrest the cascade of lurid noises pouring from her lips.

When the climax passes, Drew goes almost limp in Penny's arms. Her back relaxes and her breasts heave with heavy breaths, leaving Penny to gently kiss her way up from breasts to neck to cheek, and then onto Drew's trembling lips. She returns the kiss with a murmur and a smile, wrapping her arms around Penny's neck. _"_Oh, Penny_..."_ Drew breathes, drinking her in with her eyes.

Drew relaxes backwards into the afterglow of her orgasm the Asian Demigoddess mewling happily as she settles in the soft green grass. Smiling Penny leans forwards and gives Drew a loving kiss, enjoying the warmth of the beautiful camper below her.

_Hope you didn't forget me boss._

Penny begins to bolt upwards when a black shadow falls over her. Blackjack towers over the two prone demigoddesses, having made his way free of the net whilst Penny was attending to Drew. Now prostate before him, Penny feels his hardened equine cock brush against her butt as Blackjack begins to grind his slick member between her ass-cheeks. His cock is raging hard, even more so than before, and he looks down at Penny like a starving predator eyeing its first meal in days. Blackjack smells like the earth, like hay and dirty, messy sex, the kind that leaves Penny breathless and gasping and dripping. Penny is practically drooling at the prospect of getting with this slab of studmeat and the thick musk emanating from Blackjack's fat, swollen balls isn't helping, either.

"Glad your back to yourself, now come here, you **big fucking stud**." Penny rises onto her hands and knees and shuffles up against Blackjack's powerful, muscular body with the centaur's dribbling cock springing up from under Penny's thick bottom to rest against her lower back. The moment it touches her bronze skin Penny can feel a slight magical tingle followed by thick, liquid warmth and she realizes with a heated shiver that Blackjack's just spurted hot precum all up her back. It slowly drips back down, the scent and feel of it intoxicating her senses.

"Getting eager, big boy?" Penny pants, grabbing fistfuls of grass to steady herself. _Yeah boss, this is way better than sugar cubes. _Penny raises herself up and presses back, catching Blackjack's round, blunted cockhead between the lips of her pussy. "Bet that **tight **little pussy's gonna be a little snug around your **fat** cock, isn't it? _Nnnnmmmm_." _Yeah boss, you're gonna be a tight fit alright_. Arching her back and experimentally leaning into the impressive slab of meat pressing at her from behind, Penny hisses in pleasure when she feels Blackjack's bloated length slip another a few inches in. Coming down from her orgamic bliss Drew glances up to see Penny in doggy on top of her, and Drew can already see Blackjack bulge inside Penny, protruding from between her hips. The sight is more than just a little erotic, and Drew can't help but shiver a little in delight. As she looks into the lust filled eyes of the Demigod that's about to be completely ruined on top of her.

Not wanting to be left out Drew pushes herself backwards until she lays on her back in front of Blackjack, "Come on big boy don't forget about me". _Fuck boss, this bitch is __**hot**__._ Drew murmurs appreciatively as Blackjack leans his head down and she feels the Pegasus' blistering hot breath on her pussy. Blackjacks eyes roll into the back of his head, and his nostrils flare wide from the smell of Drew's sweet pussy musk. _This is so much fucking better than sugar cubes_, Blackjack says as he settles his muscular snout between the campers legs, causing her to jump slightly when she feels his wide, horse tongue dive into her honeypot. "Wow, you're big everywhere, aren't you?" Drew giggles as the horse stud attends to her cunt.

Penny pushes her hips backwards just a little bit, allowing herself some indulgent pleasure as she takes the first inches of Blackjack inside her, working herself into a nice, slow rhythm. Every few thrusts she gets a big, generous dollop of creamy precum squirted inside her greedy hole, smeared along her insides by her horse lover's gigantic cock. Aided by Blackjack's overenthusiastic deposition of natural lubrication Penny soon finds it very easy to glide up and down his absurd length, sinking an extra inch of his veiny dick inside her every so often.

Not to be held back any longer, the Pegasus loses all restraint and just goes ravenous at the feeling of finally filling his boss's baby hole. The Pegasus slams himself down on Penny over and over again, desperately trying to force his colossal shaft completely into her tight pussy, so he can thoroughly breed the curvaceous seaspawn's cunt. Penny moans as her pussy is forced wide open. Blackjack flails around, neighing and snorting deeply as he ruthlessly batters his way deeper and deeper. The outline of Blackjack's bulging and thrusting member is clearly visible in Penny's gut as it throbs and pounds. Penny handles it about as well as Drew'd expect her to handle with getting stuffed with two feet of cock stuffed; Eyes rolled up into her head, complete loss of muscle control, uncontrollable screams of pleasure, and a constant stream of drool.

_"Nnnh... _**shit**_,"_ Penny mutters. _Oh, I could definitely get used to this_, Blackjack says in her head. As Penny looks up she can see Blackjack has started to go absolutely wild on Drew's cunt, shoving his snout as close as it can get in order to catch every last droplet of her sweet ambrosia. Drew's body jerks as she cums, and cums hard. The minutes crawl filled with groaning and grunting as the trio fuck themselves crazy. Blackjack continues humping her with a ferocity that's going to leave them both sore and bruised, and his tounge brings Drew to orgasm after orgasm.

"Fuck this I need a cock" Drew says pushing Blackjack's head away. She crawls back underneath Penny and watches with a trained eye as the Pegasus ruins the young heroes cunt. Drew places her hand on the noticeable bulge in Penny's stomach and mutters a few words, her eyes growing bright pink for a moment before Penny lets out an earsplitting scream. Blackjack stops his thrusting momentarily as he feels something **growing**. Blackjack's cock swells to an impossible thickness before there is a slight tearing sound and second massive equine cock, identical to Blackjacks bursts out of Penny's somehow still tight pussy. _Wait boss what did she do to me_. Looking back Penny can see Blackjack now sporting not one, but two colossal black dicks both hard and rearing to go. Drew settles in beneath Penny and reaches one hand up and begins to guide Blackjacks new cock into her eagerly waiting twat. "You've got to show me how to do that" Penny says, locking eyes with Drew. "Oh, I will , and …**FUCK…** and I'll show you _Nnnnnnmm_ a lot more than just this." Drew replies as Blackjack's second cock slams into her pussy.

Blackjack pulls out both cocks to the tip, the sheer sensation of his exit almost pushing Penny and Drew to orgasm already. Penny giggles as Drew's eyes roll up into her head when he thrusts back in, and She don't think they're coming back down any time soon. Blackjack starts absolutely battering the campers, his speed only held back by the immense pressure of the young girl's tight cunts clamping down on his monstrous invaders. Each pelvis shattering, body quaking thrust draws builds to a mind-numbing orgasm. Blackjack goes absolutely wild, uncaring about the state of the two demigoddesses as he ruts them so hard that he slowly pushes them forward from the sheer force of the impacts.

Penny and Drew can feel Blackjack throbbing powerfully inside them, his back legs beginning to kick a little as he takes them deeper and deeper. The moans of whores pierce the air as the pair shove themselves into him as hard as they can one final time. Their cunt clench hard down on the mammoth cocks inside them and gives it a long, hard squeeze as the two horse sluts **cum**.

A massive gush of equine semen flows out of Blackjacks twin cocks and Penny and Drew scream as their bellies suddenly bloat out, giving them a nice, pregnant-looking paunch in a matter of seconds. The Blackjack doesn't lose a beat despite his orgasm. It seems like he's so deep in rut that he can't stop until he's emptied his balls completely. Penny is utterly ruined at this point. Her face is warped into an endless casque of pure lust that covers up every shred of decency she would otherwise have. She's just completely limp, supported only by the flying horse's iron-hard member filling her. Barely another minute of rutting minutes pass before the two campers receive another filling of horse-spunk. Bellies bloating until they can't possibly get any bigger, and then the excess load spills out in lewd waterfalls between their thrusting bodies. It never seems to end, and the sensation of it drives the Blackjack into one last burst of determined rut. While cumming, he lifts himself onto his hind legs, beating his powerful wings as he does so, lifting both Drew and Penny in the air and forcing the few remaining inches of him deeper into the young demigoddess.

Penny groans in bliss, feeling the tingle of magical attraction lightly take hold as Blackjacks monster essence flows inside her body. "Oh, g-guh, gods," Drew moans weakly, slowly sliding off one of the still-cumming horsecocks they'd been so enamored with. "Nnng- oof!" Penny slips free herself and rolls onto the fresh grass beneath her and comes to a stop face-down, groaning. Instinctively squeezing her thighs and ass together, all she gets in return is a fat load of Pegasus seed squirting down the back of her shaking legs.


	3. Atop A Saddened Cyclops

**Warnings: Monster-cest**

AN, Leave a review with any monster pairings you'd like to see :)

Atop A Saddened Cyclops

Penny sighs as she approaches the door to Cabin 3, dreading the long clean-up for inspections tomorrow after a gruelling day of training. Her tight-fitting yoga pants accentuating the swell of her perfect butt as she walks up to the door. Her cropped camp shirt that riding up high enough to show bottom-boob of her large perky tits. Penny is exhausted, her long black hair tied up in a messy bun and her sweat coats her body, causing her curvy figure to glisten in the moonlight.

Opening the door to Cabin 3 and dumping her weapons and armor in a heap on the ground it takes Penny a moment for her eyes to adjust before she is greeted by a more than welcome sight. Looking around Penny notices that everything in the cabin is immaculately cleaned, dusted from floor to ceiling and all of Penny's various Trophies polished to a bright shine.

More welcome than any of that is the nearly two-meter-tall cyclops that stands in the centre of the room putting the finishing touches on polishing the bronze Hippocampi that hand from the ceilings.

"Tyson!" Penny shouts running towards her half-brother and leaping up at him as he turns around and enveloping him in a massive hug. "Sister!" Tyson shouts in return picking her up in his giant arms and bringing her in for a massive hug. Giggling as Tyson swings her around in a circle Penny is overjoyed at the return of her clumsy half-brother. "Set me down, set me down!" Penny laughs as Tyson lets go and looks down at her with a goofy grin.

"When did you get here big guy?" Penny says as she lightly punches the side of his arm. "Oh well…" Tyson look happy expression turns more than a little sad. "Ella… broke up with me" Tyson says as his single big eye begins to brim with tears. "Awww Tyson" Penny says reaching up towards the Cyclops and pulling her giant half-brother into her busty chest as he begins to softly cry.

Sometime later Penny extracts herself from the sniffling Tyson "Hey bud, I'll be one second okay, I'm just going to go get cleaned up okay?" Nodding Tyson responds shakily "okay." As Penny goes into the bathroom and strips out of her sweaty clothes and quickly steps into the hot shower.

The feeling of the hot water invigorates and relaxes Penny as it usually does. Her mind begins to wonder, as she thinks about Tyson and how hard he seems to be taking the break up. After thinking for a while a thought and a memory comes into Penny's mind seemingly from nowhere, something she hadn't she wouldn't have ever considered since the change, since she woke up with no memories in a woman's body and was chased halfway across the country to Camp Jupiter.

Going through, _his memories_, Penny remembers one-time Tyson came out of the shower and forgot to put any clothes on, it had freaked out _Percy_ but looking back at the memory know as **Penny**, well she couldn't help but get a little horny remembering the sight of Tyson's massive half erect monster-dick. _Well, it wouldn't hurt to distract the big guy… it might even make him feel better_, Penny thinks a sly smile coming over her face as she begins to rub herself in the shower.

Hurriedly finishing her shower and wrapping a towel around her hourglass figure, Penny slams open the door, her faced flushed red with arousal, and struts over to where Tyson sits sulking on his bed. As Tyson looks up at Penny, without a word she drops the towel to the ground, exposing her naked body to her monstrous half-brother.

"Wha-wh…what?" Tyson stammers as Penny stands naked before him. Her body slick with water, her perfect tits glistening in the light, her nipples rock hard and her shaven pussy wet in a very different way. "Come on Tyson, I'm going to cheer you up" Penny states eyeing the involuntarily stiffening tent in Tyson's shorts.

"B…b…but" "No buts," Penny orders as she moves forwards and straddles Tyson's waist. "I don't like seeing you like this big guy, so I'm gonna make you feel good okay?" Penny says, lightly grinding her wet crotch into Tyson's erection.

"Think you can handle me big boy?" Penny says, her eyes daring the Cyclops to react.

"Hmpf," Tyson grunts, a slow smile spreading across his face. Startling Penny, Tyson grabs her off his waist and spins her around _throwing _her down onto the bed. "Let's see how well sister can handle the things I learned from Ella" Tyson says, causing Penny to shudder involuntarily as the cyclops moves his face towards her crotch and Penny feels his hot breath on her pussy.

Penny giggles as Tyson forcibly spreads her legs, then moans softly as his long, warm tongue runs across her thick thighs. Relaxing onto her back, pleased with how things turned out, Penny lets Tyson gently pull her closer to press his tongue against her pussy.

"You taste nice," Tyson murmurs.

"OoooOoo yeah that's it" Penny moans, clutching the sheets as Tyson strokes her dripping slit from bottom to top and presses at her clit with the tip of his tongue. "Nnnhh! Oh..." Each rhythmic trail Tyson traces along Penny's shivering, flexing pussy excites her further as she struggles against the bed, trying not to grunt like an animal.

Clenching her bubble butt and moaning, Penny rolls her wide hips against Tyson's mouth and gazes up at the ceiling, crumpling the covers between her fingers as her first orgasm approaches. Shocked by the skill Tyson shows, try as she might, nothing stops Penny from panting in open-mouthed disbelief while she's brought to a colossal, back-arching climax by a bumbling, clumsy cyclops half-brother that has her clenching what feels like every single muscle in her body.

Nnn- nnngggh! GODS!" Penny screams, her thick thighs shaking violently as she rises off the bed. "You like?," Tyson mutters, pressing his tongue into Penny's clit. "Nnnh-" "OH-" Penny gasps, the breath escaping her lungs. She bucks and jerks in unbridled ecstasy, the sensation of blissful orgasm redoubling in on itself and leaving her shaking her hips in the air like a common whore.

"Nnnnmmmmmgh!" Penny falls back onto the bed with her head spinning and her eyes rolling, breath coming in short, shallow gulps of air that leave her feeling no less dizzy than she was before. Only the most primal part of her consciousness remains, the part that spurs her slowly wrap all four of your limbs around Tyson's giant muscular form, kissing him while admiring the thick musculature of the Cyclops' neck and back.

"Oh… Gods," now that she's pressing herself against Tyson, she can feel the hefty weight of a massive, swollen cock pushed against her belly.

"Everything okay Penny?" Tyson enquires, a look of concern on his face.

"Just hold me down and fuck me, Tyson." Penny pleads.

"Oh," Tyson grunts, shifting as he aligns a thick, manly finger with Penny's slit, "Like this?"

"Oh, **Tyyyyyson**," Penny moans loudly when he slips it inside her. "Nnnoohhh, fuck!" Penny hisses through her teeth, biting down on her bottom lip as she instinctively draws her thighs together in pleasure only to find them forced with superhuman strength.

Penny gives in to Tyson, panting in need with her legs spread for her half-brother. A monumental shiver runs through her entire body from bottom to top as Tyson strokes, her walls flexing and clenching around his thick digit while Penny's eyes roll back in her head, a guttural moan spilling from her lips.

As Penny's opens her mouth to moan Tyson inserts another finger between her lips. A hot breath escapes Penny's nose as she starts to suckle Tyson's finger while he pumps her with the other from below, a wild, erratic rhythm that has Penny almost dancing in the palm of his massive hand. Pleasure begins to well up within Penny as another orgasm approaches, filling her loins with a burning lust that sets her fucking herself on Tyson's finger while she sucks the other and lets out a low, feral moan of rapturous joy.

"Oh, god, Tyson..." Penny mumbles around his finger, her back arching while your vagina clamps down on the Cyclops' invading finger. "Please, by posiden, give me your cock Tyson." "Oh, by Daddy?" Tyson says, "Please!" Penny cries out, grabbing his back and digging her fingers into his tough, monster skin.

"Nnnggh, fuck! I need your fat cyclops cock!" Tyson looks down slightly confused at Penny as she desperately grinds herself against the meat of his giant cock through his shorts. "Please, **gods**, just fuck me Tyson!" Penny begs him, a flash of realisations goes across the Cyclops face, as Tyson grins down at Penny in her lust. "Oh, goooddd, I can't take it!"

"Poor Sister," Tyson chuckles, withdrawing his finger from Penny's pussy and leaving her painfully empty. "Was this you wanted?" Tyson takes Penny by the hips and turns her over, planting her on her knees and while she's busy gasping in surprise. "Yes," Penny hisses, watching Tyson align his thick, powerful monster-cock with her wet slit, trembling with anticipation. "Yes, yes, yes yes YES YES —" Penny's breath catches in her throat as Tyson thrusts inside her, as she is suddenly knocked forward and her mind goes blank while it tries to process what just happened.

A massive, colossal fucking cyclops-cock rams almost balls-deep in Penny's tiny little pussy. Her mouth gapes open, a silent scream of pleasure going unheard by her lover and brother. The pressure forces Penny to squirt all down his stiff, veiny shaft, coating his heavy, hanging balls in her juices as Penny throws her head back, celebrating her impalement upon this monstrous Cyclops tool.

"You stopped making sounds, you okay?" Tyson says, patting Penny's back. "U-uhhnn," Penny moans, head lolling forward. A happy smile settling on Penny's face as Tyson begins sliding her down his fat, throbbing dick one-handedly, like she's little more than a toy.

"Oouuhhh, fuuuck..." Penny moans as Tyson works her over with a maddeningly pleasurable rhythm, slowly pumping his iron-hard length in and out of her dripping cunt, caving her soft walls inwards with every thrust of his manhood in Penny's quivering lips and his heavy, monster-seed-filled balls swinging between her thighs.

Penny grunts and moans like an animal as Tyson fucks her, clutching the wrinkled bedsheets and bunching them up in her hands, her massive tits shaking with every soft impact against her big, bubble-butt. An erotic gasp escapes Penny's mouth accompanied by the gentle slaps of two enormous nuts against her stomach.

Penny's continually cumming all over Tyson's monster cock well before he lays a warm hand on the back of her head and coerces her downwards, pushing her face into the bed and angling himself to fuck her from above. Penny's screams of joy are muffled by bed, so enraptured, Penny doesn't even notice Tyson's loud grunting until she feels him begin to pulse deep within her spasming pussy, the giant head of his oversized cock spreading you wide as it begins to swell, spurting precum deep into Penny's womb.

Reaching down, Tyson grabs Penny's nipples and caresses them right as he forces himself all the way to the hilt, driving Penny to another explosive orgasm. "Peanut Butter!" Tyson shouts, grabbing Penny's hair and pulling her upwards, his engorged cuck beating against her silken walls.

The orgasms feel so incredibly good Penny can't even think, a scream of bliss working its way up from her lungs and finally spilling from her mouth as she's hoisted into the air and slides right down to the hilt of Tyson's enormous cock. "Ugh," Tyson grunts, grasping Penny around the waist.

"Oohhh gods I love you brother," Penny gasps, trembling in Tyson's grip as an orgasm wracks her body. "Oh, fuck, don't stop!" "All I'm doing is carrying you," Tyson huffs, shifting his hands to squeeze Penny's ass. "That's all I need," Penny moans, leaning forward to grab his bulging shoulders. "Just slide me up and down that b-big, thick Cyclops cock and I'm going to cum all over you, Tyson."

"You're the boss sister," Tyson says, Penny can feel pure pleasure as she's guided back down to the base of Tyson's overlarge cock. Just feeling of the tip of his fat dick in her tiny pussy is worth an orgasm, but nothing truly matches the impossible sensation of his thick, monster-dick sliding against her pussy lips.

Gods, just the knowledge that Tyson's balls-deep in her cunt sends tremors down Penny's spine, arching her back and thrusting her large breasts out towards him. Tyson spears her slick, clenching slit with his engorged monster-cock over and over, her juices dribbling and spurting down his iron-stiff length to drip from his swinging balls.

Tyson's grunts of effort grow louder, at first drowned out by Penny's lustful cries but now taking the fore as he bounces her up and down on the end of his big dick. Penny begins to feel hot, sticky precum, and a lot of it. "Oh, yes, Tyson baby, cum in me," Penny breathes between moans, tightening her grip on his shoulders as he strains, muscles standing out in his arms.

"Oh, gods! Tyson! Just let it all out inside!" Penny screams, losing control over her own body. "Peanut Butter!" Tyson shouts, and Penny lest out an appreciative moan when she feels his pumping dick begin to thicken and swell inside you, preparing for what's to come. Penny throws her head back in ecstasy as a titanic load splatters against her womb. Juices spurt down Tyson's throbbing shaft, forced outwards from the sudden pressure as Penny's vaginal canal is flooded by thick, pumping monster-sperm. The heat of it makes Penny's mind go white, her limp form supported only by the Cyclops' massive hand and the titanic tree-trunk of a cock impaling her cunt.

Penny's womb is splattered with wave after wave of Cyclops semen, coating her insides in white spunk before it spurts back out of her thoroughly used body. The two of siblings grind their sweaty bodies together, panting and grunting, Tyson carrying Penny down onto the bed to continue to fill her overstuffed pussy with cock and cum.

Leaning over, Tyson stretches Penny out, laying her prone and then sheathing himself so deep it feels like he's north of her belly button. All Penny can do is gasp and cum, her pussy wholly defeated by the enormous monster cock jammed inside her unloading two pulsating cum-tanks' worth of seed into her body. Tyson groans, drowning out Penny's whimpering moans of ecstatic release, sending rivulets of warm spunk jetting up into her cunt and back out onto the bed. Penny wraps her legs around Tyson's back and lets him plow her into the sheets, It feels like minutes before Tyson's done, it feels liters of minotaur cum have coursed through Penny's little pussy.

"Uunnhh... gods, yes," Penny moans, laying flat on the bed. "I don't think I'll be walking quite right for a little while." "Hah," Tyson grunts in amusement from above her. "Sorry, I think I went too hard?" Neither of them can go any further and they collapse side by side, gazing at the ceiling while they catch their breath.

"Mm, didn't know you had that in you little brother," Penny murmurs, running her hands up his forearm to stroke his bulging biceps. "Hey, while I'm already dirty... how about I clean you up." "What do you mean?" Tyson mutters, out of breath, as Penny climbs atop him, kneeling on his stomach and bending to her task.

Penny cheeks hollow wrapping her mouth around his massive cock as it fills with excess seed. "Uuuuhhnn... peanut butter... peanut butt…" By the time Penny's done, Tyson's already passed out and snoring on the bed. Smiling Penny snuggles in beside him, and blissfully falls asleep.


End file.
